Spaced out
by Thatgirlwithnolife
Summary: Mickey moved to nevada without a word to mandy or ian. Hes been gone for 3 years and once things are going good he gets beat up because the job he works invovles kicking anyones ass who challenges him. When ian shows up in Vegas with Mandy things sort or fall apart and back into place at the same time.


Mickey was lying on the wet cold cement floor right outside the club he'd been working at; it had been raining and the floor was still wet from the fresh rain it smelled like wet dog and moss though. Mickey didn't know what to do at this point his right leg was in pain he was sure it was broken from previous experiences but so was his left arm, his ribs were sore and too weak to stand up so he just laid back down near the door to his club. He could taste blood in his mouth that was running down from his forehead that has been bashed in way too many times that even for mickey that was way too much. He was so fucking pissed, he had just gotten off work and stepped out the back door that led to an ally but it was the quickest way for him to get to his condo. Until 3 guys had grabbed him fast and starting beating him, he fought back because he aint no damn pussy that's for sure but still they were much bigger that almost reminded him of 3 terry's all at once beating him.

It's been 3 years since mickey left Chicago, since he left Mandy and since he left Ian, he didn't even speak a word to them the day he left. He just disappeared and ran off to Las Vegas in Nevada, He landed himself a job at a club called "Blue Magic" and got an amazing Condo right off The Strip that he shared with 3 roommates of his. One was a tall beautiful blonde haired chick blue eyes and she had the whole package if mickey weren't gay he would of hit that by now but not to date because she was defiantly not his taste, A guy named Zane lived there too he was chill and a Poker bad ass he was 2 inches taller than mickey he had dirty blonde hair and he was sexy rip almost reminded mickey of himself except mickey was damn shorter than him and had black hair because he let Jane dye it, he hated his blonde hair he thought it made him look like a pussy, and lately there was Bubbly Jane, she was far by his most favorite she was always bubbly and happy she was a ball of energy and fire her. Jane was almost what you call innocent because when you saw her you just could never think she could do any harm considering how small she was, the smallest of them all but older than lacey but sure didn't show that she was.

Mickey was still lying there he thought that maybe he deserved this being taken down so easily and he was damn straight ashamed for this. Mickey wasn't supposed to be in pain helpless on the ground this is the position those fuckers are supposed to be in. Jane would find him there once she got off her shift, he fell back down feeling nausea and dizzy he then realized he was losing too much blood from his forehead, he felt it dripping and pouring out his head he tore off his shirt and wrapped his head before getting up and going inside he stood up stumbling every step he took back inside he made it to her door and Jane opened it and saw him.

"Mickey? Mickey!" She screamed before he passed out unconscious and fell back down.

Mickey woke up with a cannula in his nose, he was sore his left arm was stiff along with his right leg he saw a cast protecting his injuries his stomach area was all wrapped and he felt his forehead and felt stitches keeping his skin together and it was then he realized he was in a hospital bed in a patient gown, the TV in front of him was on the little table near him was the remote, Next to him was a tiny figure curled up in a tiny little ball. She had black hair and a green sweater on her skin pale and she looked oddly uncomfortable assuming her peaceful sleeping she must have been comfortable. It was sweet puppy Jane.

Mickey grabbed the remote next to him that was on the table and threw it at Jane nearly hard enough to just wake her up. To his delight she shot straight up with wide eyes looking at him. He noticed that her cheeks were puffy and had been drained from that normal natural pink that they always held. She look tired, under eyes she held slight bags but he thought maybe that had been from crying. Mickey smirked at her like he was amused and but happy to see her deep green eyes. "Hey, Lazy ass, how about you stop sleeping and we leave this shithole, yeah?" Mickey always hated hospitals, he hated the smell, he hated that to his opinion only weak people came here and he was not weak! He could take care of his self he didn't need people that got paid for taking care of him. He wanted to leave now.

Jane finally stood, her face expression changed from surprised into a threatening scowl that she had learned from mickey and she always pulled it off fucking amazing she looked adorable but without a word she approached mickey obviously going in for a hug he thought, instead she grabbed the pillow from where mickeys head was and she smacked him hard with the pillow across his face. "You piece of shit! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Don't you know by now not to wake me up when I am sleeping? And a remote mickey? You could have just said "Hey Janey, silly wake up" you know like a normal nice person would have done!" she goes on forever about telling mickey that he needs to be more nice and shit and he just kinds of blocks her out for a while then she finally stops, god damn she has some lungs. "Mickey!" she screams lastly before hitting him with the pillow in her hands again never letting go of that damn pillow! "Aha! What the fuck does your annoying little small fry ass want?" mickey asked now annoyed with her yapping. She got a little closer to him and smacked him with the pillow again this time making his hair get all fucked up now. "Mickey! Why do you never listen? I said that maybe you should be more decent to me considering I have been with you all week!" she almost started tearing up, " I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up from all the blood you lost but I am so glad you did mickey!" She seemed to calm down a little but hey he liked her when she was feisty so naturally mickey just said, "You know Janey baby, you look like crap and you smell like it too you should really take care of that." He licked the side of his mouth and arched an eyebrow challenging her ball of fire she held. She raised the pillow again but this time mickey was set to grab it but instead she put it down grabbed her bag and headed out the door, before leaving she turned her little body back quickly threw a pack of Jell-O at him, flicked him off and walked out. "Wait! Baby you need to get me out this shithole first!" Mickey yelled after her letting out a laugh.

Mickey laid there for a while then he decided he was going to get up and leave he was fine he didn't need to be here anymore it felt life being locked up in a room doing nothing he was fucking bored and he has no patience what so ever. The nurse came in before he sat up, "Michael, you're awake how are you feeling?" smiling as she took off the cannula he forgot he had in his nose he was breathing on his own now perfectly fine he didn't notice before that it was helping and almost doing his breathing for him it was nice to be in control now. "I'm fine my head hurt a bit but that it, when can I leave?" he didn't like to waste any time he wanted to leave now. She gave him almost a questioning look then it softened back to normal, "your little girlfriend didn't tell you? We need to keep you here for one more day to do a MRA to check on your head to make sure everything Is in tack, you've been through a lot you have a fractured rib so that might hurt for a while longer but it has healed a lot since when you first arrived. You come back in 2 months to take off your casts for now you can have crutches of a wheel chair I have recommended that because of your ribs though." Mickey was almost overwhelmed with all of this he was really pissed off that these little fuckers got away with this and he was going to get every single one of them back once he found out whom they were and he would. Finally, "Jane isn't my girlfriend and okay I guess can you get me a spoon for my Jell-O?" he might as well make the most of it and he was happy for the Jell-O he sort of had an obsession with it and since he was awake now after a week of fucking sleeping. Damn this was so messing up his daily routines; at least he can leave tomorrow.


End file.
